justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Apache (Jump On It)
|artist = |year = 1981 |difficulty = (Mashup) Medio (Remake) |effort = (Mashup) Intenso (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm = 4 (Clássico) 1 (Mashup) |pc = Vermelho |gc = Verde Limão |picto = 111 (Clássico) 112 (Remake) 113 (Mashup) |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAhxbPImH6c }} "Apache (Jump On It)" de está incluido em , e . Dançarino O dançarino é um índio apache com um grande colar no peito, um cocar de penas vermelhas e uma roupa tradicional do Apache que é vermelho, verde, laranja e amarelo. Remake No remake, ele tem um esquema de cores mais escuro, um contorno verde brilhante e parece mais realista. Apache coach 1@2x.png|Original TheFoxMU coach 1.png| Apache coach 1 big.png|Remake Fundo A rotina acontece em frente a uma parede em um beco. Há uma parede atrás do dançarino. Existem alguns edifícios que se movem ao ritmo e um sinal que diz "One Way". Na parede, há totens indianos pintados, que brilham durante o refrão. Há também uma escada que vem de um dos edifícios. Remake No remake, há edifícios mais visíveis no lado direito, e a escada é movida para o edifício em que a dançarina está na frente. O fundo também é muito mais brilhante e mais saturado. Mashup Apache (Jump On It) tem um Mashup desbloqueavel. GM indica um Movimento Dourado. Dançarinos * Apache (Jump On It) * Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * Move Your Feet * Iko Iko * Apache (Jump On It) * Viva Las Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * Jungle Boogie * Apache (Jump On It) * Viva Las Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * Jungle Boogie * Apache (Jump On It) * Move Your Feet * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * Move Your Feet * Iko Iko * Apache (Jump On It) * Jungle Boogie * Apache (Jump On It) * Viva Las Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * Jungle Boogie * Apache (Jump On It) * Viva Las Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * Rasputin * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * Rasputin * Move Your Feet * Iko Iko * Rasputin * Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) * Jungle Boogie * Move Your Feet * Iko Iko * Apache (Jump On It) * Jungle Boogie * Apache (Jump On It) * Viva Las Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * Jungle Boogie * Apache (Jump On It) GM Movimentos Dourados Existe 4 Movimentos Dourados na rotina: Movimento Dourado 1: Bata no ar com seus punhos. Movimento Dourado 2: Aponte para a tela com a mão direita. Movimento Dourado 3: Aja como se você estivesse atirando uma flecha de um arco. Movimento Dourado 4: Levante a mão e ajoelhe-se como se estivesse mostrando algo. Este é o movimento final da rotina. Apache gm 1.png|Movimento Dourado 1 Apache jdnow gm 2.png|Movimento Dourado 2 Apache gm 3.png|Movimento Dourado 3 Apache gm 4.png|Movimento Dourado 4 Apache gm 1.gif|Movimento Dourado 1 em-jogo Apache jd3 gm 2.gif|Movimento Dourado 2 em-jogo Apache jdnow gm 2.gif|Movimento Dourado 2 em-jogo Apache gm 3.gif|Movimento Dourado 3 em-jogo Apache gm 4.gif|Movimento Dourado 4 em-jogo Mashup Existe 1 Movimento Dourado no Mashup: Movimento Dourado: Levante a mão e ajoelhe-se como se estivesse mostrando algo.. (Apache (Jump On It)) Este é o movimento final da rotina. Apache gm 4.png|Movimento Dourado Apachemu gm 1.gif|Movimento Dourado em-jogo Aparições em Mashups Apache (Jump On It) aparece nos seguintes mashups: *''Apache'' (Jump On It) *''Candy'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Da Funk'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Istanbul (Not Constantinople)'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Kiss Kiss'' (Cowboy) *''Limbo'' *''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) *''Run the Show'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Shamans) *''Wild Wild West'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' Aparições em Modos Party Masters Apache (Jump On It) aparece em modos Party/Puppet Masters. Aqui alguns titulos que ele recebe: * Indian Swing * Indian Ritual * Indian Whip * Indian Feet * No Way * New Style Rain Dance * Rain Dance Curiosidades *The version of the song used in-game was re-recorded by The Sugarhill Gang, which can be found on iTunes. **This makes it the second re-recorded song to appear in the series after Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika). *''Monster Mash'' was mentioned in the lyrics of the song. **However, Ubisoft removed that part to save time. *The line But I'll be '''brief' is misinterpreted as ''But I'll be '''real. This mistake is fixed in the remake. **However, in the remake, the line ''I '''sting squaws then'' is misinterpreted as I '''see yoursquaws and'. *In the gameplay from dash.justdancenow.com, the Gold Move effect from is used. This is also the case of ''It's You (Sweat). *In , the pictograms have pine green arrows although the coach's glove is lime green. *Some of the moves in the chorus are taken from the dance routine of the song in the talent show scene from Season 6 Episode 8 of . **Incidentally, the same dance moves would later be used as a dancing emote in and as the same dancing emote by Kayle and Singed from . *The first, third, fourth, and fifth times Move Your Feet where appears in Apache (Jump On It) (Mashup), Gold Moves 1-3 are removed. *In the Mashup on the Wii, the Gold Move pictogram has incorrect coloring. It has a darker color, it is more 3D, and it is missing its outline. *In a trailer on Vimeo, there is a beta pictogram. It has arrow heads on both ends. **Additionally, there are three beta pictograms in the Mashup on the Wii. *In the remake, Gold Move 2 was changed to the move after. **However, the pictogram made for the move before the new Gold Move 2 is in style for unknown reasons. Galeria Arquivos do Jogo Apachesqa.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' Apachemashup.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' (Mashup) Apachejdn.jpg|''Apache (Jump On It)'' (Remake) apache cover@2x.jpg|Cover no Oie transparentapache.png|Avatar em 43.png|Avatar em e em jogos proximos 20043.png|Avatar dourado 30043.png|Avatar diamante apache pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenshots em Jogo ApacheMenu.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' no menu do apache jd2018 menu.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' no menu do (2018) apache jd2018 load.png|Tela de Carregamento do (2018) apache jd2018 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarino de (2018) Elementos Beta Apache beta picto 1.PNG|Pictograma beta 1 Apache beta picto 2.png|Pictograma beta 2 Apache beta picto 3.png|Pictograma beta 3 Apache beta picto 4.png|Pictograma beta 4 Outros Apache dashjdn different gold move effect.gif|Efeito de Movimento dourado do em dash.justdancenow.com ApacheMUWiiGM.jpeg|Erro de pictograma no Mash-up (Wii) Apache remade jd3 picto.png|Novo pictograma criado no estilo de no remake Videos The Sugarhill Gang - Apache (Jump On It) (Official Video) Apache (Jump On It) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Apache (Jump On It) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance 3 Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance 2016 Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance Now Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance 2017 Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance 2018 Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance 2019 Apache (Jump On It) (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance 3 Extraction Apache (Jump On It) - Just Dance Now Blue Screen Extraction Referências en: en:Apache (Jump On It) Categoria:Músicas por The Sugarhill Gang Categoria:Jérémy Paquet